Hello Stranger
by crashsystem
Summary: Santana has a day off to realize that there's only one thing in her life that truly matters.  future!fic


**A/N: Hey again! So here's another one-shot of my favorite pairing. Just wanted to say thank you to those of you who favorited my other stories and such. I have another one shot and a multi-chap fic coming up soon so stick around for that :) Till then, enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon San, you and I both know that you need this," Quinn pressed on.<em>

_Santana and her sat in the far corner of their usual go-to coffee shop. It was late at night and Santana was too tired to pay much attention to what Quinn was saying. _

"_Ugh Q you _also_ know that I have loads of work to catch up on. I can't afford a day off," Santana ran her fingers through her tousled hair. _

"_I don't care San. You're taking tomorrow off whether you like it or not or so help me I will call Rachel here to nag you into it"_

_Santana's jaw dropped slightly, cringing at the thought of having Rachel run her mouth all day long. _

_She narrowed her eyes at Quinn, begrudgingly. "I hate you"_

_Quinn wore her victory smirk. _

* * *

><p>Sitting on the park bench that cold Autumn morning, Santana was almost thankful that Quinn pushed her to have this day off. She definitely needed this. The chilly air blowing through dried leaves on the ground. The little kids playing around the jungle gym. The atmosphere was so peaceful Santana couldn't help but feel a growing smile on her face.<p>

Taking a sip out of her latte cup, her eye caught on to scene playing out by the jungle gym. A small boy with ruffled brown hair was tugging on a little blonde girl's leg hanging off the jungle gym. Santana leaned forward, trying to make out the words said.

"Get off Kate! This is my place and you can't play here," the small boy said, pulling the girl by her leg insistently.

"NO JOSH. I WANNA PLAY HERE"

The small boy ignored her cries and kept pulling her leg till one final tug managed to drag Kate to ground, scraping her knee along the way.

Santana almost wanted to jump in right at that moment before another brunette girl stepped in. The girl seemed much more fierce, fists balling at her sides and before Santana knew it, the girl's fist connected with the boy's jaw and sent him sprawling across the playground, crying.

"Don't you dare touch her again Josh! I mean it!" the feisty brunette growled.

_Jesus what kind of playground is this_, Santana thought. It wasn't until the little brunette ran over to the little blonde girl, attending to her injured knee that Santana finally understood.

"Are you okay Kate?"

"Yes…I'm…okay," the blonde girl tried to say through little sobs.

The brunette smiled, ever so gently at the girl in front her. "It's okay, I'll take care of you now".

They both walked off the playground, heading to their mothers, all along with the brunette's arm around the blonde's waist.

Santana smiled, easing back into the bench. To any other, that playground scene would have seemed insignificant but to Santana, it held so much meaning, to her past, her present and her future.

She allowed her eyes to glaze over the pond nearby, watching as the ducks crowded over to one side of the pond. Just then Santana's eyes settled upon a lean figure with impossibly long toned legs and soft fair skin. The woman had long flowing blonde hair that seemed to brighten the entire park. She was wearing an auburn sweater and skinny jeans that hugged her shapely figure perfectly. Simply put, she was the most beautiful being that Santana had ever laid eyes on.

Maybe it was the hair, how they seemed to illuminate and outshine everything around her. Or maybe it was her little giggle, that sounded like chimes piercing through the wind. Whatever it was, it seemed to draw Santana towards her. Without another thought, Santana's legs carried her over to the woman, slowly, all the while watching the amused expressions the woman had while feeding the ducks.

"Hi there," Santana whispered as she now stood next to the blonde.

The woman looked up and Santana felt all the air rush out of her lungs. Clear blue eyes stared into Santana's brown ones and in an instant she stood up, offering Santana a sweet smile.

"Hello," the blonde chirped.

Santana hadn't really thought beyond this and she coughed as she internally panicked to find something charming to say. "So…you come here often?"

_Smooth Santana, she's totally not gonna think you're hitting on her now. _ Santana bit her lip at her corny slip up.

The blonde's head quirked to the side, biting her lip as though trying to hold back a giggle. "You're so cute. Come sit with me?"

She sat down at the edge of the pond and gestured for Santana to sit beside her. Santana gratefully sat down next to her.

She watched the other woman, slowly picking off pieces of bread with her slender fingers and gently tossing them towards the ducks.

"You didn't answer my question," Santana asked softly after a while.

The blonde had a small smile gracing her beautiful face, something Santana would give up anything to see everyday of her life.

"No not really, but when I do it makes up for everything," the woman answered, her eyes lighting up at the end as she looked over at Santana.

Santana tried to hide her pained expression as she read into what the blonde had said. Hesitantly, Santana reached over to place her hand over the woman's left one.

"I'm sorry B," she picked up Brittany's hand and gently placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

Brittany wore an expression full of adoration as she watched Santana place small kisses over her knuckles. "It's okay San, you work so hard for the both of us. I'm just happy to have you to myself at times like these" Brittany smiled softly.

Santana had tears brimming her eyes. How could she have possibly put work before this gorgeous woman in front of her? What did she ever do to deserve Brittany, the love of her life. It almost felt like they never see each other anymore. Santana was always too tired or too busy and yet Brittany was still there by her side.

"I love you" Santana said as she cupped Brittany's cheek with her left hand. "I love you so much. I don't think I've told you that lately". She grinned weakly.

Brittany leaned forward until her lips brushed Santana's. "And I love you. I'll keep telling you that forever," she said against Santana's lips before giving her a chaste kiss.

Santana pulled back, staring into pools of blue that kept her ground for as long as she can remember. _I'm never taking you for granted again. _Santana thought as she stroked Brittany's cheek and they both stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"You know what B? I think I'm gonna take a week off work, starting tomorrow. We could go somewhere?" Santana asked shyly.

"Really? You mean it?" Brittany's huge grin made Santana smile, amused.

"Yeah. Just you and me," Santana breathed as she stroked the ring on Brittany's left hand.


End file.
